oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
2009
Beste Film ; Vinner : The Hurt Locker -- Kathryn Bigelow, Mark Boal, Nicolas Chartier, Greg Shapiro ; Nominerte : Avatar -- James Cameron, Jon Landau : The Blind Side -- Gil Netter, Andrew A. Kosove, Broderick Johnson : District 9 -- Peter Jackson, Carolynne Cunningham : An Education -- Finola Dwyer, Amanda Posey : Inglourious Basterds -- Lawrence Bender : Precious -- Lee Daniels, Sarah Siegel-Magness, Gary Magness : Se opp -- Jonas Rivera : A Serious Man -- Ethan Coen, Joel Coen : Up in the Air -- Daniel Dubiecki, Ivan Reitman, Jason Reitman Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Jeff Bridges -- Crazy Heart (Bad Blake) ; Nominerte : George Clooney -- Up in the Air (Ryan Bingham) : Colin Firth -- A Single Man (George) : Morgan Freeman -- Invictus (Nelson Mandela) : Jeremy Renner -- The Hurt Locker (Staff Sergeant William James) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Sandra Bullock -- The Blind Side (Leigh Anne Tuohy) ; Nominerte : Helen Mirren -- The Last Station (Sofya Tolstoy) : Carey Mulligan -- An Education (Jenny) : Gabourey Sidibe -- Precious (Precious) : Meryl Streep -- Julie & Julia (Julia Child) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Christoph Waltz -- Inglourious Basterds (Colonel Hans Lada) ; Nominerte : Matt Damon -- Invictus (François Pienaar) : Woody Harrelson -- The Messenger (Captain Tony Stone) : Christopher Plummer -- The Last Station (Leo Tolstoy) : Stanley Tucci -- Alle mine kjære (George Harvey) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Mo'Nique -- Precious (Mary) ; Nominerte : Penélope Cruz -- Nine (Carla) : Vera Farmiga -- Up in the Air (Alex Goran) : Maggie Gyllenhaal -- Crazy Heart (Jean Craddock) : Anna Kendrick -- Up in the Air (Natalie Keener) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Kathryn Bigelow -- The Hurt Locker ; Nominerte : James Cameron -- Avatar : Lee Daniels -- Precious : Jason Reitman -- Up in the Air : Quentin Tarantino -- Inglourious Basterds Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : The Hurt Locker -- Mark Boal ; Nominerte : Inglourious Basterds -- Quentin Tarantino : The Messenger -- Alessandro Camon, Oren Moverman : Se opp -- Bob Peterson (manus, historie), Pete Docter (manus, historie), Thomas McCarthy (historie) : A Serious Man -- Joel Coen, Ethan Coen Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : Precious -- Geoffrey Fletcher ; Nominerte : District 9 -- Neill Blomkamp, Terri Tatchell : An Education -- Nick Hornby : In the Loop -- Jesse Armstrong, Simon Blackwell, Armando Iannucci, Tony Roche : Up in the Air -- Jason Reitman, Sheldon Turner Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : Hemmeligheten i deres øyne -- Argentina ; Nominerte : Ajami -- Israel : Faustas perler -- Peru : Det hvite båndet -- Tyskland : Profeten -- Frankrike Beste Animasjonsfilm ; Vinner : Se opp -- Pete Docter ; Nominerte : Coraline -- Henry Selick : Den fantastiske Mikkel Rev -- Wes Anderson : Prinsessen og frosken -- John Musker, Ron Clements : The Secret of Kells -- Tomm Moore Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Avatar -- Mauro Fiore ; Nominerte : Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen -- Bruno Delbonnel : The Hurt Locker -- Barry Ackroyd : Det hvite båndet -- Christian Berger : Inglourious Basterds -- Robert Richardson Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : The Hurt Locker -- Bob Murawski, Chris Innis ; Nominerte : Avatar -- Stephen E. Rivkin, John Refoua, James Cameron : District 9 -- Julian Clarke : Inglourious Basterds -- Sally Menke : Precious -- Joe Klotz Beste Produksjonsdesign ; Vinner : Avatar -- art director: Rick Carter, Robert Stromberg, sett dekoratør: Kim Sinclair ; Nominerte : The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus -- art director: David Warren, Anastasia Masaro, sett dekoratør: Caroline Smith : Nine -- art director: John Myhre, sett dekoratør: Gordon Sim : Sherlock Holmes -- art director: Sarah Greenwood, sett dekoratør: Katie Spencer : The Young Victoria -- art director: Patrice Vermette, sett dekoratør: Maggie Gray Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : The Young Victoria -- Sandy Powell ; Nominerte : Bright Star -- Janet Patterson : Coco før Chanel -- Catherine Leterrier : The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus -- Monique Prudhomme : Nine -- Colleen Atwood Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : Se opp -- Michael Giacchino ; Nominerte : Avatar -- James Horner : Den fantastiske Mikkel Rev -- Alexandre Desplat : The Hurt Locker -- Marco Beltrami, Buck Sanders : Sherlock Holmes -- Hans Zimmer Beste Sang ; Vinner : "The Weary Kind" -- Crazy Heart (musikk: T-Bone Burnett, tekst: Ryan Bingham) ; Nominerte : "Almost There" -- Prinsessen og frosken (musikk og tekst: Randy Newman) : "Down in New Orleans" -- Prinsessen og frosken (musikk og tekst: Randy Newman) : "Loin de Paname" -- Paris 36 (musikk: Reinhardt Wagner, tekst: Frank Thomas) : "Take It All" -- Nine (musikk og tekst: Maury Yeston) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : Star Trek -- Barney Burman, Mindy Hall, Joel Harlow ; Nominerte : Il Divo -- Aldo Signoretti, Vittorio Sodano : The Young Victoria -- John Henry Gordon, Jenny Shircone Beste Lyd ; Vinner : The Hurt Locker -- Paul N.J. Ottosson, Ray Beckett ; Nominerte : Avatar -- Christopher Boyes, Gary Summers, Andy Nelson, Tony Johnson : Inglourious Basterds -- Michael Minkler, Tony Lamberti, Mark Ulano : Star Trek -- Anna Behlmer, Andy Nelson, Peter J. Devlin : Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen -- Greg P. Russell, Gary Summers, Geoffrey Patterson Beste Lydredigering ; Vinner : The Hurt Locker -- Paul N.J. Ottosson ; Nominerte : Avatar -- Christopher Boyes, Gwendolyn Yates Whittle : Inglourious Basterds -- Wylie Stateman : Se opp -- Michael Silvers, Tom Myers : Star Trek -- Mark P. Stoeckinger, Alan Rankin Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Avatar -- Joe Letteri, Stephen Rosenbaum, Richard Baneham, Andy Jones ; Nominerte : District 9 -- Dan Kaufman, Peter Muyzers, Robert Habros, Matt Aitken : Star Trek -- Roger Guyett, Russell Earl, Paul Kavanagh, Burt Dalton Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : The Cove -- Louie Psihoyos, Fisher Stevens ; Nominerte : Burma VJ -- Anders Østergaard, Lise Lense-Møller : Food, Inc. -- Robert Kenner, Elise Pearlstein : The Most Dangerous Man in America: Daniel Ellsberg and the Pentagon Papers -- Judith Ehrlich, Rick Goldsmith : Which Way Home -- Rebecca Cammisa Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : Music by Prudence -- Roger Ross Williams, Elinor Burkett ; Nominerte : China's Unnatural Disaster: The Tears of Sichuan Province -- Jon Alpert, Matthew O'Neill : The Last Campaign of Governor Booth Gardner -- Daniel Junge, Henry Ansbacher : The Last Truck: Closing of a GM Plant -- Steven Bognar, Julia Reichert : Rabbit à la Berlin -- Bartosz Konopka, Anna Wydra Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : The New Tenants -- Joachim Back, Tivi Magnusson ; Nominerte : The Door -- Juanita Wilson, James Flynn : Instead of Abracadabra -- Patrik Eklund, Mathias Fjällström : Kavi -- Gregg Helvey : Miracle Fish -- Luke Doolan, Drew Bailey Beate Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : Logorama -- Nicolas Schmerkin ; Nominerte : French Roast -- Fabrice Joubert : Granny O'Grimm's Sleeping Beauty -- Nicky Phelan, Darragh O'Connell : The Lady and the Reaper -- Javier Recio Garcia : Wallace & Gromit: Den enes død, en annens brød -- Nick Park Heders Oscar ; Vinnere : Lauren Bacall -- I anerkjennelse for hennes sentrale plass i filmens gullalder. : Roger Corman -- For hans rike engendering av filmer og filmskapere. : Gordon Willis -- For hans uovertruffen beherskelse av lys, skygge, farge og bevegelse. Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award ; Vinner : John Calley Kategori:Utdelingene